Lukas Bondevik and the Masked Marauder
by Mango Smoody
Summary: Eleven year old Lukas Bondevik is enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From obnoxious attractive Danes, demonic yellow birds, and a mystery capturing the entire schools attention, it doesn't seem the school year can get any weirder.
1. Prolouge: A Letter?

Chapter One:

AN: This is a rewrite of my previous story, Ivory Twilight. Sorry for all followers and fans of that story, but I have decided on replacing it with this, simply due to lack of planing and inspiration. This does differ from canon however, and is set where there are no canon characters. Enjoy :)

Blank navy eyes gazed into the blue sky, their gaze aimless, simply staring into the undisturbed sky. Lukas' face was rendered emotionless, his features blank and cold. A mug of coffee rested in his hands, the warmth of the black drink sending a soothing warmth around him.

Lukas enjoyed the tranquility of nature, the calming blue of the skies of Norway something he looked forward to every waking morning. When he was younger, he and his brother used to play in the green fields which surrounded their old town house. That bird his brother kept as a pestering house pet, Mr. Puffin, would always squawk for hours on, to the delight of Emil. Emil was convinced that the puffin with the red bow tie was actually speaking, though he knew otherwise. Lukas didn't want to hurt his brother, so he kept his mouth shut, unwilling to discourage his siblings spirit.

That was long ago though. Two years prior, his father, who hadn't been present for most of Lukas' childhood, took custody of Emil and left for Iceland. The two hadn't returned since, not that Lukas, nor his mother, expected them to.

Lukas' track of thought had wavered, upon hearing something scratch and clatter against the glass panes of their windows. Lukas' face turned around, glancing into the figure of a white snowy owl, which held an envelope in its grasp. The bird clawed at the window, squawking endlessly at Lukas'.

"_Mor!_ Why's there an owl at our window", Lukas inquired, his tone void of expression, as he went over to the window. Lukas released the hatches clamping the windows shut, a gentle zephyr releasing into the household. The ow dropped a scroll of parchment from its ebony talons, its black eyes gazing at Lukas.

Lukas' mother, scurried downstairs, her hair wound in fuchsia curlers. Her thin lips were pursed into a large smile, as she said to Lukas, "Go on, read it."

Lukas snapped the crimson wax seal which bound the letter together, the wax tearing and ripping into two. Lukas pulled a cream colored piece of… parchment? Baffled as to why someone in the 21st century would bother with olden scripts, he glanced over the letter which a rarely seen sense of interest.

Mr. Bondevik,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the First of September. We await your owl by no later than July Thirty-First.

Yours sincerely,

Headmaster Romulus

Lukas placed the parchment on the table, his cold star looking at the letter. "Who would fly some owl here, just to give me some dumb hoax", Lukas deadpanned, taking a sip of his mother went silent, simply staring at Lukas. The two simply stared at each other momentarily, their gaze unwavering.

"You have something you would like to explain to me", Lukas said, staring at his mother, his voice in a unusual snark.

"Lukas… They aren't lying, you really are a wizard. The magic runs in the family. Most every child of the Bondevik's has learned the art of magic, and now, you are going to learn as well."

The room went silent, Lukas gazing down into his mug of coffee.

"You mean, all this time… I was a wizard", he pondered.

"Spot on."

"I suppose we should begin packing, the term starts fairly soon", Lukas said, the smallest of smiles forming on him.

His mother unraveled the curls from her hair, and pulled a dark coat over her attire. "Come here Lukas. Once I leave, take a clump of powder, and say Diagon Alley, and throw it into the fireplace", she said. She grabbed a mahogany box from the mantle of their fireplace, the one Lukas was instructed not to touch. A clump of powder in her hands, his mother said, "Diagon Alley", and tossed the powder into the flames of the fireplace. Within moments, the place his mother stood became vacant, the room empty save for him.

"Diagon Alley", Lukas repeated. A clump of the slate-colored powder in his hands, he tossed the sand like material into the embers, watching the powder become absorbed by the flames. Within moments, Lukas was pulled into the Floo network, vanishing alongside his mother.

The atmosphere was warmer than what Lukas was used to, was the first thing the boy took note on. His clothes clung to his skin, his pinstriped shirt clung to his thin figure. He could easily pinpoint his mother, her lack of drab robes rendering her an outlier.

"Lukas, I have the list right here, for supplies. Where would you like to go first", she asked.

Glancing over the list, the store which caught Lukas' interest most, was the wand.

"The wand", he replied, looking around for a suitable vendor. His eyes caught sight of a place referred to as Ollivanders. A lone wand stood on display, in the darkened shop. The pair entered the store, a small bell alerting the owner of their presence.

"Hello to you, a first year needing a wand", the elderly man asked. His hair slowly graying, a small wispy beard forming at the edge of his chin.

"I don't believe I met you before, miss?..", he stated, trailing off on his words.

"Oh, me and my son aren't from around here, we come from Norway."

"Norway ah… That's pretty far north. Anyhow, can I have your wand arm please", the man asked. He was met with a blank stare from Lukas. "The arm you write with", he added, a solemn nod from the Norwegian as a response, as he held his left arm out. A tape measure levitated in their direction, spreading it's length through about every inch of Lukas. The northern boy idly stood there, slightly annoyed with the object, which kept prodding him. The tape measure fell flat on the ground, its job completed.

Mr. Ollivander reached behind him, pulling out a long black box, which was glossy and neat in appearance.

"Try this one, phoenix feather and elm, nine inches and quite supple", he said, handing the brown wand to Lukas. With the magical device in his hands, it simply felt wrong in a sense. Both Ollivander and Lukas had the same idea, that wand was not a correct fit.

"Unicorn hair and Maple wood, ten inches, try it out."

"Dragon Heartstring and Oak, twelve and a half inches"

"Ash and Phoenix feather? No, that wouldn't do", Ollivander said, tossing yet another box behind him. The pile had grown quite large, every wand he touched, not budging at all, or breaking a lamp or window with a red beam of magic.

"A tricky customer you are, I believe I might need one of our special wands", he said, his voice still retaining its joyous qualities. Pushing into a back compartment, a worn leather box came in his hands, likely from ages past. "Try this one out", Ollivander said, handing Lukas the glossy brown wand.

The moment the wand graced the edges of Lukas' a surge of warmth surged throughout him, coursing through the wand. Vibrant crimson and cerise sparks spurted from the wand tip, dissolving in the atmosphere within mere seconds.

"Well, Mr. Lukas, it seems we have found your wand. Quite an interesting one you have there. Twelve and a half inches, unyielding pine wood with a dual core of Troll Whisker and Norwegian Ridgeback Heartstring. Pretty rare combination, especially to this day. Dual core wands are quite the rarity. They've been mostly phased out, due to a comma instability issues. The wand you have right there was one of the most temperamental wands I have ever seen in my life", he told Lukas, a smile on his face.

"That will be Twenty Two Galleons, ma'am."

The duo entered the store, which was filled to the brim with cages, housing pets of many varieties. Owls were sleeping in their crates, cats mewling at the presence, or in some cases, hissing and clawing at the iron bars of their kennels. Mice and rats squeaked in small cages, skinny tails scurrying along sand. Lukas could se other varieties of species as well, in fact, a pair of kids had just walked out with a baby polar bear.

Lukas' eye was caught on a certain owl, however. The avian had speckled white feathers, dotted with the occasional mousy brown. Ivory talons were unmark, gradiented claws glistening in the sunlight if the shop.

"I'll take that one", Lukas said, pointing to the white owl. A pudgy older lady paced to the cage, pulling the cage from its restraints. In exchange for the owl, a few of the shimmering wizarding coins were exchanged, Lukas grabbing the large owl cage.

"What are you going to name him", his mother pondered, casting a gaze to the bird of prey.

After little thought, Lukas replied, "Sigurd."

"That's a wonderful name", the pudgy shopkeep replied, as the duo exited the store.

"We better get home, It'll give you some time to pack", his mother said, before approaching the fireplace in which they came from.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter Two: Chocolate Frogs and Talking Hats?

The young norwegian hefted the cart of luggage behind him, with relative ease. Despite his lithe figure, he wasn't as frail as many thought of him to be. Lukas passed through the many platforms of the large station, known as the King's Cross Station. "Seven… Platform Eight….Platform Nine….Platform Ten? That can't be right", he pondered to himself, his face scrunched in confusion. Glancing around, Lukas noticed a decent sized portion of children, carrying large trunks. Quite a few of them were clothed in the loose robes which draped the majority of the wizarding population. However, there were few others, like Lukas, who were clothed in standard clothing, known to most as 'Muggle clothes'. Lukas spotted a large family, a group of many brothers, all carrying trunks, stacked with an owl cage on each. It was safe to presume that they were wizards, like himself. Lukas wasn't exactly the most fond of social situations, but what it came down to, was missing the train, or worse, accidentally ask a muggle, or ask the wizards right now. Lukas grunted slowly, as he walked over to the large family.

"Do you know where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is", the norwegian pondered, his expression stoic as ever.

His answer was met by a middle aged woman, a head of plaited strawberry blonde hair rolled down her shoulders. Her attire was aristocratic, her ambience giving off a feel of superiority.

"First year? Just go through that wall", she stated, returning her attention to the child who was most likely her son.

The wall? Was this woman batshit insane! A weary glance cast towards the woman, Lukas diverted his attention elsewhere. A pair of boys, along with their luggage carts, simply phased through the wall. Like magic. Other children began to follow as well, vanishing alongside their baggage, being absorbed into the wall itself.

Approaching the seemingly solid brick, Lukas grabbed his luggage cart. He paced into the wall, his eyes sealed shut, preparing for a smack in the face, which never came. Instead, Lukas had found himself on a platform new in its entirety. The sign dangling from the pillar even said, 9 3/4. THe most prominent thing however, was the obsidian train, labeled, 'Hogwarts Express'. The chatter of others filled his mind, as he pulled his luggage onto the train. LUkas had made his way down, passing through multiple full compartments. Finally, a few carts back, he was met wit the sight of a fairly vacant compartment. Lukas stowed his trunk away, the only thing left on him, being a small wristlet, in the pattern of the Norwegian flag. Lukas sat down at an empty table, glancing to the green view from the train. It was quite nice actually, perhaps the entire train ride would be like this.

"Hello. Is anybody sitting here", a young voice called, disturbing Lukas from his trance. Standing in front of him, was a blonde haired boy, with golden hair thickly covering his head. ON top of his hair, was a white beret, which looked ten sizes to big on the kid.

"No"

The younger kid set his trunk away, and sat in the bench across from Lukas.

"My names Tino, Tino Väniäomen', he said, with a smile on his round face.

"Lukas Bondevik", he said, haphazardly shaking Tino's hand.

"So, what house are you wanting to get in", Tino asked.

"Hm… It doesn't matter to me", Lukas deadpanned.

"But surly there is one that stands out to you! I would like to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, those two houses are the best", Tino said, an excited look on his face.

'Well, I suppose I would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw", Lukas said, turning his gaze to the outside.

A loud crash resounded through the cabin, the door being pommeled to the side. Two boys walked into the compartment, one with spiky blonde hair, which pushed against gravity, and the other with scraggly blonde hair, with a pair of wire glasses.

"All th' other seats 're taken. Can we sit here", the boy with glasses grunted, his face scrunched into a look of annoyance.

"S-Sure", Tino said, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead in anxiety. The kid with glasses sat down next to Tino, glaring at the kid who entered with spiky haired blonde approached us, sitting down in the seat right next to Lukas, to the norwegians dismay.

"Hey! The name's Mathias. Dude this is going to be so awesome. I'm gonna learn some really cool h-",

"Shut up", Lukas said cutting the spiky haired kid off.

"Somebodies a ray of sunshine", he sniggered, putting his hand on Lukas' shoulder.

"Don't touch me", Lukas snarled.

"Are you sure? You sound like you need a big hug", Mathias said, a devious grin on his face.

"If you even try to hug me, I will kill you", Lukas said through gritted teeth.

Spreading his hands open and wide for Lukas, Mathias got closer to boy, his hands invading Lukas' comfort zone, almost wrapped around the grumpy blonde kid. Lukas spotted Mathias' black tie, and before he could make any more advances, he yanked on his tie. Flailing his arms around, Mathias struggled for air, his face turning various shades of red and blue, making strange gurgling noises. Berwald and Lukas made a very small smile, which slipped under the radar of Tino.

"L-Lukas! Don't kill him", Tino yelped.

With a grunt, Lukas released his grip on Mathias' tie, the latter's inhales for air, quite loud, as he regained his composure. Meanwhile, Berwald had taken note on Lukas' wristlet, which carried his coins.

"Are ya' Norweg'n", Berwald asked.

"Ja."

"Dude! That's so cool! You know, I'm Danish. Probably not hard to guess, because I am so handsome and cool", Mathias added.

"Really?! I'm from Finland, that's where all of my family comes from", Tino said.

" 'm from Swed'n", Berwald grunted.

"We could be like, the Scandinavian bros", Mathias said, smacking his hands on the table in excitement. Berwald and Lukas simply rolled their eyes, Tino sheepishly smiling at the dane's demeanor.

"Finland isn't scandinavian you idiot, it's nordic", Lukas murmured, as he face-palmed.

"Whatever, we could still be the Nordic bros." Before the conversation could continue, the quintet was interrupted by the voice of a woman,

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

A smiling face was almost the universal reaction, save for Lukas and Berwald. Most of the other children in near proximity, were delighted to see some treats placed for display, grabbing for handfuls of coins and such. Lukas reached for his flag printed wristlet, grabbing a handful of the coins from the bag. There was a large versatility of treats one could indulge in, from candy beans, to pumpkin orange pastries.

"I'll take some of those please", Tino asked, pointing towards a few pastries and chocolate frogs, holding out a few sterling silver coins. Berwald did similar, fumbling with a few coins, before receiving a chocolate frog and pastry.

Lukas got a few of the 'Every Flavor Beans', and Mathias got more of the treats than could be counted.

Pulling open the top of a cardboard box, Berwald tossed the chocolate food back in surprise, in response to the ribbiting that came from the box. Rummaging in the package, was in fact, a moving piece of chocolate.

"Hehe. Never had a chocolate frog before, you just have to eat 'em", Mathias sniggered, pushing the top on the package.

"Act'lly, I hav'n't."

"Seriously?! Have you been living under a rock or something!"

Berwald went strangely quiet, more quiet than what was considered normal, even for Berwald. Cocking his head in confusion, Mathias soon had his thoughts to the strange behavior switched to the pastry in his hand. Snapping open the package, Mathias stuck the dessert in his mouth, saying with his mouth full, "Pretty cool, but not as cool as a Danish."

"I think we should go put our robes on, I've heard we are getting pretty close", Tino said, as he stood up from his seat. The rest of them followed suite, changing into their standard black robes. After a few minutes, the train came to a halt. The compartments were opened, and the quartet followed the stream of kids, making their way down to a lake.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here", a large man called from afar. A row of canoes were lined by the shore. " Three to four to a boat", he said, as the kids climbed into a boat. Tino and Berwald had been put in a separate boat, with a brown haired kid with glasses, and a short kid with curly blonde hair. Lukas and Mathias however, were stuck with a girl and another guy One with a blonde bob cut, and the other with brown hair into a short ponytail, with pieces of bang curling his face.

"Hello, I'm Toris", a the brunette said, smiling at the other kids. "I'm so excited for Hogwarts, but I'm really nervous too", he mumbled.

"Hey, I'm the fabulous Feliks", the girl said, smoothing out the edges of her skirt, "And yes, I am a guy", he said, to the amusement of the others.

"I'm Mathias, and this is my friend Lukie", Mathias heeled, grabbing Lukas.

"Call me Lukie one more time and I'll drown you."

"OMG! I can see the castle from here! It's like, so cool."

The boats pulled in behind the castle, behind a back room of the castle. The first years were directed of the boats, making their war into the castle. The tall man knocked three times on a large wooden door, before the doors swung ajar, revealed a man, with dark brown hair with an odd curl, and glasses over his face. "Thank you Hagrid, I can take them from here", she said, before noticing for the group to follow her. "You are about to be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the ambitious, and Ravenclaw for the wise. Your house will be like your family, here at Hogwarts. You may not change your house", he concluded. The children were led down a hallway, taking them into a great hall. Looking up at the ceiling, you could see there was none, simply a display of navy stars. Four tables stood, students lining the seats of each table, an end capped of for the first years on each. In front of the first years, was a stool, with a ragged old wizards hat on the front. "When I call your name, please place on the sorting hat", he said, unfurling a long scroll.

"Arlovskaya, Natalia." The aforementioned girl had long, pale, hair, which was topped with a navy ribbon. She went up to the still, and placed the hat on her head. It wasn't very long before the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN."

A large cheer erupted from the green table, where the girl marched over to.

"Beildschmidt, Ludwig." A kid wit blonde hair walked up to the hat, and after a long while for the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR." the red house erupted into cheers, while an albino from Slytherin looked slightly pissed.

"Braginskaya, Katyusha."

"Better be, HUFFLEPUFF"

"Braginsky, Ivan." A tall boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck walked up to the hat, placing it on his head.

"SLYTHERIN", the hat said, practically jumping off his head, to the befuddlement of everyone. The round faced, smiling, Ivan, to slytherin? He must have been quite scary.

"Bondevik, Lukas." Rising from his place in the crowd, Lukas marched over to the hat, putting it over his head.

-POV Switch-

_Ah, Lukas. You show a great loyalty to your brother, definitely a Hufflepuff trait. But you have so much ambition and knowledge, great Slytherin traits. A tough one indeed aren't you._

I don't really care where you put me.

_hmm… In that case, sounds like_

"SLYTHERIN"

Placing the hat off his head, Lukas walked over to the green table, where he was greeted by a kid with pale white hair, "Welcome to Slytherin kid, the awesome house", he sniggered, shaking Lukas' hand. Lukas sat down, right next to Natalia.

-POV/ 3rd-

"Bonnefoy, Francis."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Galante, Raivis."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Honda, Kiku."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Jones, Alfred."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Kirkland, Arthur."

"SLYTHERIN" The boy walked over to the green table, sitting next to Lukas.

"Køhler, Mathias." Mathias rose from his seat, a goofy grin plastered over his face. Placing the hat on his head, the kid sat under the hat for a long while, until finally, after quite a long time, the hat bellowed.

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Lorintiaus, Toris." The brown haired boy from the boat stood, walking over to the chair.

"RAVENCLAW."

"Łukasiewicz, Feliks." The cross dresser stood from his chair, walking up to the hat. He scrunched his nose in disgust, before disdainfully picking up the ragged hat, placing it on his head.

"RAVENCLAW." Pleased with this, Feliks ran over to his table, sitting down by Toris.

"Lupei, Vladmir."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Oxenstierna, Berwald." Berwald stood up, and marched towards the hat. He looked out of place, his large form on the small stool.

"RAVENCLAW."

"Väinämöinen, Tino."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Vargas, Feliciano."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Vargas, Lovino."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Von Bock, Eduard."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Williams, Matthew."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Zwingli, Lilli."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Zwingli, Vash."

"GRYFFINDOR."

And with that, the sorting concluded, each first year sitting with their new house, their new family.


End file.
